1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to computer and data processing systems, and, more particularly, to the field of network computing. Even more particularly, the present invention relates to monitoring system performance and communicating detailed system performance data via an enhanced graphical user interface.
2. Description of Related Art
Computers have increasingly become a necessity of modern life, both for individuals as well as businesses. With the emergence of the Internet and with ever increasing competition in the marketplace, stand alone computers no longer provide the necessary services and capabilities users require. Many, if not most, companies need to share information between multiple groups, often located in different cities or even different countries. Networked computers provide for the transfer of information between computers, possibly dissimilar, joined together by means of gateways that handle data transfer and the conversion of messages from the sending computer to the protocols used by the receiving computer (with packets if necessary).
Consequently, networks have become cultural fixtures as sources of information have continued to enlarge and grow. However, as systems have continued to expand, their complexity has increased, making management of the networks difficult. For example, many companies employ networks that contain not several computers and devices, but hundreds of thousands of devices. Systems may comprise interrelated components, such as hardware, software, networks, data, connections, databases, processes, and procedures. Processes may use multiple technologies of disparate types. To manage these systems, an operator may monitor system performance in order to know where to update, configure, and adjust the system to increase customer satisfaction.
Current methods of monitoring and displaying system performance information consist of providing a static-type interface to an operator. The information is typically presented to the operator in a “stop light” or “speedometer” type of representation. However, these static interfaces merely provide a quick overview of the current status of the system. To obtain more detailed information regarding a potential problem, the operator must access reports or printouts containing the additional information.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to have a method, apparatus, and computer program product for providing an enhanced display for communicating system performance data, whereby multiple layers of system performance information may be communicated to an operator in a quick and efficient manner.